


【浪殤/凜殤】春夜並行

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 殤總受的3P安價。浪殤是伴侶，凜是單男炮友。
Relationships: 凜雪鴉/殤不患, 浪巫謠/殤不患
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

結束與護印師的會晤後，眼尖的殤不患知道自己的搭檔並不善與人應對才先到外頭等他，果不其然，尋著錚錚作響的琵琶聲、以及那熟悉的魔性嗓音，殤不患很快就在離城鎮不遠的郊外找到了紅衣樂師。  
是說他們一別就是兩三年，好久沒有聽阿浪唱歌了……不願驚擾對方的殤不患遠遠地躲在樹叢後方，然而，以往的旅途裡聽著浪巫謠的歌聲都沒事，孰料今日……好似有些不同。  
心跳加速、體溫升高，額頭上背脊上的汗珠甚至是用飆似地從肌膚表層沁出。殤不患再遲鈍都察覺了，這樣的自己絕對不正常，但是他殤不患才剛開口叫了聲，便渾然失去了意識。  
「不患！」  
聞聲連忙上前察看的浪巫謠與不知為何能立刻趕到現場的凜雪鴉得出的結論是，原來在殤不患當日服下的丹藥裡龍角加太多了。當時趕時間的浪巫謠沒有多想，直接將得手的整根龍角扔入鍋中，而殤不患這幾日本來就操勞過度，身體裡還積鬱著邪龍的火氣，加上浪巫謠那煽動人心欲望的魔性嗓音從旁攪和，種種巧合釀成今日殤不患這般半昏迷半清醒的狀態。  
而凜雪鴉翻遍丹家所有的醫書古籍、加上收留他們三人的丹氏夫妻請了好幾個大夫來看診後才曉得，唯有同時接受兩份男子的純陽之氣，才有可能一鼓作氣地灌醒殤不患。  
捲殘雲已經是有家室的人了，自然是沒辦法提供更進一步的協助。事到如今，這事也難以好好詢問殤不患自己的意見，所以即便有千百個不願意，浪巫謠與凜雪鴉只好──  
坐在床沿的浪巫謠聽到殤不患弱弱地喃著熱，於是轉身俐落地幫殤不患拉掉身上的披風與圍脖，再來是髮冠與外袍……不對，難道他要就這樣在外人面前敞開不患的身體嗎？  
顫著義甲的浪巫謠有幾分猶豫。縱是殤不患平日裡生性豪爽，從來不在意於同性面前袒胸露肚什麼的，可是他……非常介意。  
尤其是在那個看起來就心懷不軌的凜雪鴉面前。  
可惜剛才自己讓聆牙去門外把風，本來他的想法幾乎都是琵琶幫忙轉達，現在這樣……只怕是得自己開口了。  
「那個、你……」  
「不必擔心，殤大俠的身體很棒，在下是知道的。」如挑釁似地跟著浪巫謠在床邊坐下，凜雪鴉的手指輕巧地撫過殤不患的面頰，又將蘸上薄汗的指尖納入口中品嚐，彷彿是故意作聲給浪巫謠聽似地吮了一口。  
不患的身體很棒……是他想的……那個意思嗎？  
更糟糕的是，浪巫謠聽得出來眼前的詐欺師居然難得沒有說謊。  
怎麼可以！浪巫謠知道自己不可能嚥得下這口氣，更無法將這事當成耳旁風一笑置之！但是，浪巫謠也記得殤不患叮嚀過，凜雪鴉這人高深莫測，他的話固然不可全然相信，但更萬不能憑著衝動隨之起舞。  
……別理這傢伙的挑釁，把他攆出去吧。  
主意既定，浪巫謠二話不說就像擒抱一樣死命拽住凜雪鴉，企圖一路將人拉到門邊推出去，連那本就掛在胸口搖搖欲墜的拉鍊在混亂之中被扯得更開也完全沒注意到。  
什麼兩人份的陽精，他一個人多弄幾發出來餵給不患就可以了，用不著這個掠風竊塵幸災樂禍地來插手──  
……而浪巫謠這單純的想法，凜雪鴉即便不仰賴術法也能讀出。  
儘管抓著自己的力道相當猛烈，這般蠻力完全看不出來此人平日裡是個舉手投足都十分優雅的寡言樂師，但自然也不會任人宰割的凜雪鴉看準對方心思都花在拚命將自己推向門外這件事，於是便舉起手刀準備往浪巫謠的後腦勺劈去，打算先讓這個仍是感情用事的年輕小子冷靜一下。  
然而，憑著野生動物般的直覺，雖然不得不鬆手，但浪巫謠終歸是在千鈞一髮之際避開了凜雪鴉的偷襲。  
「唔……」  
正在此刻，掠風竊塵與弦歌斷邪不約而同地聽見了仰躺在床的男人呻吟出聲。  
模模糊糊地瞧見凜雪鴉和浪巫謠似乎發生了爭執，深知浪巫謠個性一向耿直，但凜雪鴉又偏是彷彿唯恐天下不亂的類型……殤不患強忍著體熱的不適，捂著胸口想翻身下床。孰料才剛起身，便只覺得一陣天旋地轉，軟了腳的浪人只能無力地跌坐回床。  
「不患！」  
「……都這個模樣了，還是殤大俠的身體更重要吧。」  
看著著急的浪巫謠連忙上前關心一臉狼狽相的殤不患，凜雪鴉想了想，淡然地對兩人提議道：「不如……」  
「……還是趕緊進行吧。事不宜遲，不妨浪大俠先請──」  
先請什麼？全部的殤不患都是他的！哪有這個盜賊插手的份！若非身旁的殤不患拽著他胳膊不肯鬆開，聽到那輕佻的發言，怒不可遏的浪巫謠幾乎又要和凜雪鴉上演全武行。  
何況不患又不是物品，他有他自己的意志，怎能把不患說成這般任人睡的……而且，儘管剛才掠風竊塵話語裡的暗示他都曉得，但無論實情如何，浪巫謠都想聽殤不患親口和自己說明真相。  
……又或者，自己只是想逃避事實而已。  
「不患。」  
浪巫謠雙手捧著殤不患的臉，被短小的鬍渣刺著也毫不避著，就要強迫殤不患看著自己的眼睛。「你怎麼說？」  
「嗯……」  
殤不患滾燙的身軀往浪巫謠的懷裡蹭了蹭，掙脫浪巫謠本就沒怎麼使力的手，將頭靠在樂師的頸窩上貼著。  
無論是與殤的肌膚接觸，還是幾乎等同於默認的嗚咽，都攪得浪巫謠心亂如麻。  
倘若是子虛烏有，以殤的個性一定會極力撇清，可是、可是……不對，為什麼呢？當初不是殤不患先選擇獨自離開、一句話都沒留下就把他留在西幽的嗎？不患倒是走得瀟灑，殊不知他這一找就是好幾年，怎麼可以──  
「……想你了、想你，巫謠……」強壯的浪人一反常態，有氣無力地喃著。  
「呃……」  
聽出殤不患的聲音裡摻和著恐懼與虛弱，浪巫謠連忙抱著男人，來來回回幾次好聲安撫著說沒事。  
他就是這麼容易心軟。  
但與此同時，浪巫謠的手也探向殤不患的胯間，因情熱而悄然挺起的男根儘管還有布料遮擋，卻掩不住已然動情的事實。  
真好。儘管神色有些迷茫，可如今殤不患確實是看著自己的。  
……沒錯，只注視著自己一人。  
集中心思撫慰懷中的人兒，手裡忙著的浪巫謠也懶得趕走掠風竊塵。而且他倒想讓凜雪鴉親眼看看，殤不患是如何在自己身下承歡。以前如此、現在如此、從今往後也會是這樣。  
縱然還是白衣時就與殤不患曾有過肌膚之親，浪巫謠本身也不是太拘泥人情俗禮的人，但辦事時這麼近距離地被人盯著瞧……這還是頭一遭。  
可是他必須證明，證明殤和自己的牽絆遠勝過僅是憑著生理需求的交媾。為此，必須讓凜雪鴉看得更為清楚──  
「巫、巫謠……」  
被拉開腰帶、拆下綁腿，甚至連最後的阻礙也被一併奪去。裸著下身的殤不患幾乎不敢直視凜雪鴉益發腥紅的眼，一對上視線就連忙撇過頭去。而懷著舊事被揭穿的愧疚，殤不患也難以拒絕浪巫謠接下來的要求。  
──自己動手吧。思念可以、有需求也沒關係，但既然是有伴侶的人了，也該學著自己來才對。  
儘管浪巫謠僅是圈著他的要在自己身後一言不發，殤不患仍從對方牽著自己的手覆上那裡的舉動讀出了相當不妙的念頭。  
他得在這兩個男人面前自瀆。這不是巫謠給他的懲罰，而是自己造的因果債。殤不患輕嘆一聲，在浪巫謠的懷裡張開雙腿。  
帶著劍繭的手循著最原始的本能在已經高高聳立的陰莖上來回套弄，時不時搓搓龜頭、揉捏卵蛋，對於一名而立之年的男人來說，這是再基本不過的自我發洩。  
或許只要等他射出來，這羞恥的演示就能告一個段落、巫謠也不會這麼生氣了……頭昏腦脹的殤不患曾如此天真地猜想。然而，他都覺得自己的陰莖都被蹂躪得有些發腫，脹紅的分身卻仍是沒有要洩出的模樣。連前精都沒有，依舊朝氣蓬勃地硬挺著。  
……或許問題在後頭。  
剛來到東離的時候，殤不患也曾試著把自己的手指放入那難以啟齒的入口摳弄。可手指畢竟不比真正的性器，總也是有搆不著的地方，最後也只是會越摸越癢……他就是某次自己來時被凜雪鴉那傢伙撞見了，才有再之後的禍事。  
現在回想起來，或許那日的一夜笙歌並非偶然……眼角餘光瞥見正在旁邊偷笑的凜雪鴉，殤不患縱是心癢難耐，也斷然不敢再將自己最脆弱的那面暴露在外。  
他有聽見自己身後的浪巫謠正喘著粗氣忍耐著。反正最後是一定會做到底的，殤不患清楚這是浪巫謠在憋……越過腰帶，殤不患的手毫無阻礙地隔著褲子摸上浪巫謠的腿間。  
……溫溫熱熱的，掌心傳來的觸感和他別無二致。  
青年的陽物比想像中的還要興致高昂，這點倒是讓殤不患鬆了口氣。記得浪巫謠剛找到東離來時也是因他不告而別而生悶氣，好在天底下的男人差不多都是一個德性，儘管之後該道歉的仍免不了，但只要身體舒服了，想來巫謠的心情也會比較輕鬆吧。  
說起要討巫謠歡心……太過淫穢的邀請話語他很難說出口，因此雖然非常羞恥，殤不患仍主動轉過身去對著樂師，食指與中指分開自己的臀肉，將雙腿之間的入口暴露在對方的眼前。  
「……」  
浪巫謠，冷靜，你要冷靜……今晚的不患雖如此熱情，直接硬上會傷到他的。  
幾次深呼吸強壓胯下的情慾之火，即便前些日子都在忙著處理七殺天凌與婁震戒搞出來的禍事，確實是好久沒做了。浪巫謠仍記得現在的場合應該用手指先進去碰一碰不患……然而他翻遍自己身上的暗袋，卻找不到本該備著的油膏盒子。  
……也是，在尋找不患的這幾年裡，他早就沒有為某人在身上常備潤滑的必要性，不知不覺間竟給渾忘了。  
即便如此，該死的仍是連這麼基本的事情都忘記的自己──到樓下向掌櫃詢問或出門購買呢？浪巫謠立刻否絕掉腦中閃過的念頭。先不論殤不患難得主動一回卻可能因此冷場，瞥過那凜雪鴉還在旁邊訕笑的樣子，他才不會把眼前這頓開著腿的美餐留在這種危險的傢伙身邊！絕對不會！  
……沒錯，不能讓掠風竊塵再偷走他的不患。於是浪巫謠雙手按著殤不患的腿根，將本來就大張著的腿分得更開。與軀幹及四肢上遍佈的肌肉與傷痕相比，殤不患的菊穴實在可愛得不像是一個而立之年的男人會擁有的器官，光是想著自己等等就能進到這個屬於他的小洞裡馳騁，浪巫謠就幾乎要興奮地亂了呼吸，屬於青年的熱情吐息盡數噴在會陰與菊門，讓殤不患忍不住顫了一下。  
然而下個瞬間，殤不患實在不想相信自己下身的觸感。  
他後邊的皺褶口，也就是名為肛門、本是用來排泄穢物的器官……濕濕……熱熱的……  
「浪！」  
殤不患失聲叫了出來，可浪巫謠並沒有停下取悅男人的動作，反倒像是受到鼓舞般加快了刺激的節奏。  
那軟糯的物事實在不似手指，浪巫謠又把臉整個埋進他的腿間，其實不難想像巫謠他……可是太奇怪了。無論是皺褶逐漸被舔開、甚至是舌尖探入其中的感覺，又或是這個動作本身就……殤不患知道口舌對一個以歌聲為武器的樂師來說有多重要，再加上巫謠其實有潔癖，只要在性事中嘴唇碰過陰莖就幾乎不會再與他親吻。口交都尚且如此，更遑論是那個地方……  
「巫謠……不要了……啊啊……」  
殤不患失態地軟聲向浪巫謠哀求著停止這又羞恥又令人難以抗拒的性戲，孰料青年聽到他的聲音後只是停了一瞬，然後捧著殤不患的臀瓣，又似是深吻一樣細細親起他的菊門。以舌頭在肉壁中撐起一塊小地，然後再收縮口腔、用嘴去吸他的那處──  
「唔……」  
殤不患緊咬下唇，帶著情慾的激動幾乎就要衝破喉嚨。可是一來他臉皮薄，不想在兩個男人面前像個撒了銀兩就任人采擷的小相公般放聲叫床，二來凜雪鴉還在旁邊盯著他瞧，平日裡猶如紅寶石般的雙眼今日看來腥色更深重了。且以浪巫謠的佔有慾之重，怎能容忍他人聽見這最私密的情動之聲。  
畢竟是自己對不起巫謠在先的。他真的很抱歉。  
所以，即便浪巫謠將舌頭換成了手指，在他的肉壁裡又摳又挖地擴張，他也是盡量配合對方忍耐著、努力放鬆身體迎合紅髮青年的侵犯。  
但，不僅是被指頭進出的肉穴，殤不患覺得自己體內的熱毒又撲天蓋地似地襲了上來。除卻被浪巫謠戴著指套的那隻手固定住的腿還能感受到一點金屬的微涼，他全身上下都燠熱異常……好想被觸碰、好想被撫摸、可是巫謠──  
「巫謠、巫……嗚嗯……」  
浪巫謠是個相當認真的青年，就連在床事上也是一板一眼。儘管因為殤不患的媚態與性感的喘息，自己的褲襠已硬得發疼，他還是硬憋著腿間的脹疼，耐著性子將手指擠進還有點不夠柔軟的入口揉著。  
忙著處理魔劍的他們完全沒料到今日會有這齣，可沒做好事前準備也是自己的不是。只靠唾液潤滑本就有些勉強，他不會讓不患受無謂的傷，因此得比以往更悉心照料不患待會要承受他的此處。  
「快、快點……」  
才從輕輕牙關擠出幾個字，殤不患就覺得自己無法說出更露骨的央求了。過去在西幽時也偶有這種狀況發生，其中更有不少次殤不患被磨到幾乎喪失理智，把浪巫謠摁倒在床就自己騎了上去。但是現在……殤不患仰頭瞥了一眼仍笑臉盈盈的凜雪鴉，實在是沒有臉皮在他人面前如此大膽。那本來就是下策中的下策，撇開鬼鳥不談，殤不患也不想讓浪巫謠覺得好像他有多飢渴一樣。  
撇除眼下這意外纏身的熱毒，他自覺不是個執著交合之樂的人。只是被撩撥而起的欲望就恍如潑出去的水，要一滴不落地全數收回實在太過困難。  
然而殤不患第一個聽見的，卻並非那帶有魔性的渾厚男音。  
「哦呀，快點什麼呢？看來發洩的還不夠啊，需要在下幫忙──」  
沒人問你！殤不患才正想脫口罵人，體內的軟肉就被重重地壓了一下，隨後又像是在道歉似地以指腹緩緩愛撫。  
殤不患自己是不想在這裡叫床給凜雪鴉聽。而且他感受得到，浪巫謠的心弦已經被凜雪鴉利刃般的話語撥弄，不可能完全不發出聲響。  
本以為弦歌斷邪性烈似火，聽到這話想必是勃然大怒，赧著臉要和自己算帳──然而，凜雪鴉發現自己竟然被無視了。  
美味當前，浪巫謠根本無暇去理睬掠風竊塵，光是忍耐著胯下的脹疼給不患擴張就已經佔去自己大半心思，實在沒有多餘的力氣去應付對方。而且浪巫謠知道，和這種能言善道之輩做口舌之爭，自己並不會得到任何好處。  
「浪、好了……嗯……」  
聽著殤不患沙啞的低喃、加上深陷情慾的男人在自己身下不安地扭動，將這些情狀盡收眼底的浪巫謠又何嘗不難受──當然，上半身和下半身都是如此。  
所幸在浪巫謠的堅持下，殤不患本不該用來承歡的那處終於能穩穩含入三指。耳裡時不時地傳來殤不患帶著慾望的悶哼，浪巫謠一邊轉著自己的手指一面想，這樣應該足夠了吧。  
浪巫謠知道殤不患在做愛時總是怕熱，等等動起來時肯定更是如此，所以現在就得把不患剝光，免得待會兒正處在興頭時不患還要突然喊停脫衣服，那可就掃興了。  
但是當浪巫謠剛拉開殤不患左右兩邊的衣襟，露出那對飽滿的麥色胸肉時，他便看見凜雪鴉的視線無聲地落在不患還未突起的乳首上。而殤不患也發現自己正被人視姦著胸部，赧了耳根便別過頭去。  
浪巫謠本不介意在其他男人面前赤身裸體，或者說讓掠風竊塵看見正稱他心意，但是……  
……如果不患會害臊，倒也不是沒有替代方案。  
浪巫謠先是把手指抽出，將殤不患整個人翻了個面，示意讓對方翹高臀部。接著雙手緊扣著殤不患的腰，將自己的性器抵上那早就在擴張時就已濕漉的股溝──  
「……只有我可以。」  
宣告似地話音剛落，那硬挺的前端便頂開殤不患後頭的皺褶，緩緩將自己的存在奮力擠入柔軟的肉壁之中。  
只有浪巫謠可以這樣親密無間地與殤不患交合。  
明明僅有入口處的那點軟肉被破開，浪巫謠的東西甚至還有半根和囊袋一起懸在外頭，殤不患卻覺得自己的腰都已經快軟了。過多的刺激讓殤不患起了想射精的衝動，奈何陰莖被浪巫謠的手握著。因長年練琴而靈活的指腹輕壓著龜頭，金屬指套微涼的觸感喚醒了殤不患的一點理智，彷彿是在提醒對方不可輕舉妄動。  
「殤……」舔了一口從殤不患的背脊流下的汗液，浪巫謠攀上殤不患的肩頭，卻很細心地沒將自己的體重跟著壓上去。「……舒服？」  
如果放手讓我射說不定會更舒服──好在浪巫謠緊接著一連串毫無章法的頂弄使得殤不患的嘴上功夫失了用武之地，從口中流瀉而出的只剩下一些斷斷續續的低吟。  
「啊……唔、唔嗯……」  
即便沒有正面回應，殤不患為他唱的曲子也已經足夠動聽。人間的歌謠算什麼，不患的聲音才真是此物只應天上有。若非不患總抿著唇不願敞開嗓子叫床，恐怕就連天籟吟者的稱號也早該拱手他人了。  
……那種事怎樣都行，這樣好的不患，他絕對無法拱手他人。  
記得除了陰莖外，倘若此時再揉揉前面不患會很高興。  
因此，浪巫謠特別騰出一隻手撫上殤不患的胸口，揉過那經過鍛煉的厚實胸肌，接著往那尚未被觸碰過就兀自矗立的乳首，像給琵琶調音時調整弦軸般揪他的乳頭。浪巫謠知道眼下殤不患所有的精神都集中在正被進出著的下半身，因而若是因疼惜不患而沒有使力，對方是感受不到胸上綻開的快樂的。  
「嗚……啊……唔嗯……」  
隨著浪巫謠的撞擊，殤不患無意識地挺起被掐紅的胸脯，配著從男人嘴邊洩出的呻吟，就算知道殤不患本人沒有那個意思，可這都不算勾引那什麼才算是勾引……凜雪鴉瞧著殤不患的身子骨結實得很，想必能承受更多快樂。可浪巫謠還有一手圈著殤不患的陰莖沒空鬆開，此刻不患正在緊要關頭，若另一邊的乳頭無人撫慰，未免有些可憐──  
啪地一下。連同那份不懷好意，詐欺師的手居然被浪巫謠不留情面地打了回來。甩著被拍掉的左手，凜雪鴉倒也沒生氣，眼明手快地便扶起還滿是錯愕的殤不患的臉，倏地朝著那忙著喘息而微張的紅唇吻了上去。  
「──」  
「喂、凜雪鴉你……」  
殤不患知道自己是浪巫謠的第一個男人。在此之前別說是婚配嫁娶，被圈養在深宮之中的天籟吟者似乎連風月之事都沒有涉獵過。儘管將受刺激的充血硬挺的陰莖翹起、然後捅人屁股的本能一教就會，可滿足性慾以上的行為，浪巫謠還真的一竅不通。  
比如調情。比如親吻。  
打小就沒被給予充分的關愛的樂師似乎並不能理解如何用嘴來表達感情……各方面都是。  
與之相反，掠風竊塵本就是情場老手，明明一開始凜雪鴉的氣味撲面而來時，自己還緊咬著嘴唇的……可是，當凜雪鴉滿足地舔著唇角離開時，殤不患只覺得自己口腔內的舌頭都要和理智一併融化了。  
對掠風竊塵來說，將一個男人吻到心神蕩漾並不是非常困難的事情。若是先前就已經教手過的對象，更是能針對性地攻擊弱點，將對方親到連嘴角涎著唾液都不自知。  
所謂偷竊，照常理應是趁物主不備時偷偷摸摸地拿走，然而凜雪鴉這旁若無人的模樣，幾乎可比擬成在光天化日之下行搶──是可忍孰不可忍，浪巫謠立刻就鬆開本握著殤不患的性器的手，按著對方的肩膀就有樣學樣地吻了上去。  
「咳……」  
太衝動了。  
儘管那優雅的盜賊一向只抽上好的煙草，但因為樂師命根般的嗓子不能受刺激，浪巫謠是從來沒有抽過煙斗的。更何況，光是吃到那傢伙留在不患口腔裡的滿嘴氣味，就嗆得浪巫謠猛然萌生乾嘔的衝動。  
但他不能這麼做。這個吻的本質仍是不患，他現在也是在和不患行房。他不會是因為殤不患曾被他人碰過，就傻傻地放手讓人得逞的愚蠢之徒。  
別說什麼凡事總有先來後到，即便現下讓殤不患重新選擇，浪巫謠也覺得自己不會輸給那個掠風竊塵──他是打從心底待不患好。可凜雪鴉呢？那玩世不恭的模樣分明只是想隨意玩弄不患吧。與其讓往後的不患傷心，他現在就要為不患清理門戶。  
而正當浪巫謠被菸草的氣味嗆得撇過頭咳嗽時，凜雪鴉又趁兩人不備，撥開殤不患的黑髮，朝著那人發紅的耳根輕呵了一口氣。  
自己是出於本能才抖了一下，才不是因為太過刺激……本來殤不患是這麼想的，可當自己回過神來時，他的手已經搭上凜雪鴉的肩頭上，隨時都會按下去將對方推開吧。  
「哦呀，」在場的人們其實誰都看得出來真相，但凜雪鴉一副事不關己的語氣還是刻意扭曲了殤不患的意思。「不患……這不是很有興致嗎。」  
……唯獨在那些浪巫謠不曉得的私人時光裡，凜雪鴉才會如此親暱地直呼殤不患的名。  
或許是因為凜雪鴉的種種行為實在太過越界，更惱人的是，耽溺於情慾之中的不患竟也沒能立刻嚴詞拒絕……本來他也想溫柔地抱著不患好好溫存的，但被攪亂心思的浪巫謠已經失了分寸，怒挺的性器直往殤不患的小穴裡猛撞。  
「哦呀，這是嫉妒了嗎？那你的回答呢──」  
此刻的凜雪鴉輕鬆轉著手上的煙月，菸斗上精緻的掛飾隨著掠風竊塵輕巧的動作掃過殤不患的已經有點汗濕的肌膚。  
「沒、沒有……嗚……」  
一個是在內搗弄、一個是在外搔刮，兩個男人不約而同的攻勢撲面而來，癢得殤不患幾乎快瀕臨崩潰。  
殤不患隱約感覺得出來自己差不多要到了，本想轉頭過去和浪巫謠討親，但一想到剛才樂師對凜雪鴉的氣味如此反感，也就不好意思開口。渾身發顫的殤不患握緊拳頭，在抱著他的浪巫謠抵著自己的肉壁一抖一抖地射精時，被揉著性器的殤不患也忍不住──  
「啊……啊哈……」  
……腦子還沉浸在剛做完一次的舒爽，覆上陰莖的觸感使得殤不患嚇得幾乎要從浪巫謠的臂彎裡彈起。  
這不是……巫謠的手……而且……  
剛才自己被浪巫謠頂得正爽，哪有精神去注意凜雪鴉是何時……更糟糕的是，自己居然就這麼洩在了凜雪鴉的手裡。看著那些灘在鬼鳥掌上、有些還幾乎要從指縫間流下的精液，殤不患甚至不敢回頭偷看浪巫謠此時的表情。  
凜雪鴉一臉無辜地欣賞著自己手上的白濁，另一手便將自己的拉鍊直往下拽，一面彷彿事不關己地道出了此刻兩人最不想面對的話題。  
「……看起來是交代了，但不患的身體可有好些了嗎？」  
殤不患平時清亮著的眼眸如今蒙上一層水氣，嘴角還不曉得囁嚅著什麼，也不知道有沒有把那傢伙的問題聽進去──儘管這個凜雪鴉確實可憎，但不患的身體狀況確實是眼下最重要的事情沒錯。  
……沒錯，其餘的都不是最打緊的，浪巫謠現在只想讓殤不患的身體趕緊好起來。樂師將還在喘息的男人翻過來，頭顱貼上對方起伏著的胸膛細聽，除卻散熱不了的肌膚與紊亂的心律，擁有過人耳力的青年隱約還聽到殤不患在喃著：  
「啊……哈啊……我……」  
「不患？」  
「還……還要……」  
還、還要……？  
被男人如此罕見的直白話語給震懾住，浪巫謠甚至一時忘了阻止凜雪鴉那雙正在殤不患的手腕與臉龐上下其手的十指。「殤、你……」  
「你也注意到了吧。他的身體現在和破了的水桶沒兩樣。若不確實地將洞給補上，注入多少水都是……」  
毫無意義。  
浪巫謠將自己的手指伸進殤不患還沒完全闔起的肉洞翻攪，從穴口溢出的濁液並不算少。他的體力姑且還行，或許只要再來一次、不患的身體就──  
「事關人命，這種事在下可不會說謊的。」  
浪巫謠當然聽得懂凜雪鴉的暗示。果然還是必須得……同時嗎？  
「……嘖。」  
浪巫謠將手指從殤不患的後穴抽出，有點呆愣地望著被自己和殤不患的體液糊著的食指與中指。  
掠風竊塵確實不是個東西，但從結果而論，蠍瓔珞那次也是有凜雪鴉幫忙才想到了用龍角解毒的法子。若沒有這傢伙，恐怕早就在那時候……可是要自己和凜雪鴉分享不患……  
「唔……」  
從剛才浪巫謠的陽具退出之後，殤不患只覺得彷彿像是有蟲在囓咬自己的下身一樣麻癢，好不容易盼到樂師又把手指伸了進來，還以為巫謠會用陰莖滿足自己……可是他卻沒有等到那個令自己熟悉的溫度。腦袋有點暈乎的他已經聽不太清楚浪巫謠和凜雪鴉在說什麼，自然也難以理解。  
於是循著本能，殤不患有點艱難地望向那個已經有點模糊的紅色身影，語氣裡盡是懇求：「浪……」  
「……」  
殤不患那半是迷醉半是痛苦的神色實在讓自己無法持續注視下去，浪巫謠只好撇過頭去，抱著殤不患滾燙的身子稍稍往床鋪的裡頭退了一點。  
而凜雪鴉亦堂而皇之地坐上床來，順勢踢掉自己的靴子。  
連互看一眼確認都不願意，但為了殤不患再一次配合的浪巫謠和凜雪鴉可說是默契十足。當浪巫謠再次分開男人還在發顫的雙腿時，凜雪鴉也以指頭抵住殤不患的體毛，低頭含住那剛洩過一次的分身。殤不患隱約能察覺自己體內的陽氣實在不夠，因此身邊的兩個男人想為他做什麼自己也心裡有數，更無法出言拒絕。  
詭計多端的鬼鳥平常雖然很是令人惱火，但緊要關頭時卻也是他少數幾個在東離結識而且還靠得住的傢伙。加上這種私密的事委了他人也不妥，如果浪巫謠能接受……身子好倦，自己也懶得想這麼多了。  
只是，明明只要他同時承受兩人份的陽精即可，為何凜雪鴉還要特地花時間逗弄他那處……殤不患實在是想不出來。  
……估計又是鬼鳥的惡趣味吧。下身前後同時發出的麻癢惹得殤不患有點混亂。而剛去過一次的浪巫謠還沒硬到可以重新插入，但半勃的性器抵著他的腿間來回磨蹭，不一會兒就重新回到狀態了。  
「不患，」小心翼翼地捏著他的腿跟，少語的樂師有點遲疑地問：「……還好嗎？」  
「巫謠……」  
殤不患感覺得到浪巫謠的硬物在他的股間蹭著，儘管身子還散發著陣陣情熱，可下身的搔癢感實在讓人憋不住。又是吸吮又是磨蹭的，滿臉大汗的殤不患只覺得自己快爆炸了。「進來、快……唔……」  
彷彿是為了不讓浪巫謠專美於前，殤不患本就艱難的話語頓時成了破碎的呻吟，原來是凜雪鴉一手握著殤不患的肉柱上下滑動，接著張口啣住蛋袋，如親吻般細細吸吮著那對如果實飽滿的肉囊。  
「嗯……」  
浪巫謠再次緩緩挺入殤不患的後面，而他得到殤不患的前面，凜雪鴉是知道這場分贓並沒有不划算。但當他聽見男人的吟叫裡全都是滿滿的浪巫謠時，卻又有點不是滋味。  
……只有那個樂師才能填滿你嗎？  
當浪巫謠終於將整根陽物沒入殤不患的體內，抱起對方的腿準備開始加快進出的速度時，卻眼見口交到一半的凜突然脫了底褲倒伏在殤不患的身上。  
那張滿是謊言的嘴親著不患已血脈賁張的陽具，而凜雪鴉儼然挺立的陰莖亦直接蹭上殤不患的臉頰，其用意不言自明。  
是凜雪鴉的氣味。  
在過往的互相發洩裡，鬼鳥並不是沒有想叫他做過這種事的暗示，但殤不患覺得自己僅是和凜雪鴉偶然睡在了一起，又不是彼此交心的伴侶，幾次下來都沒有答應。況且同樣是將陰莖放在肉裡抽插，難道自己的屁股還不夠嗎？居然要自己用口舌去舔去含那根東西，說實話，殤不患的心裡是有點反感的。  
可是……身上的燥熱與下體的快感讓殤不患的意志逐漸薄弱了起來。  
現在在殤不患裡頭戳弄的肉棍自是又熱又硬，器如其人，褪開表皮後浪巫謠的龜頭就是一個勁地往自己的肉壁裡撞。雖說是毫無章法可言，但某種程度上只要份量足夠，技術似乎也不是最重要了。  
而與之相反的，彷彿閱人無數的凜雪鴉便是將技巧鑽研到極致的類型。無論如何搔癢、捕捉、乃至將自己逼到瀕臨瘋狂的邊緣。即便昂揚的慾望脫去冷冽的外表，凜雪鴉總是能挺著與其外表毫不相似的陽物，一邊繼續處心積慮地捉弄他。  
或許，浪巫謠的深情加上凜雪鴉的性技，便是完美的對象了吧。可惜的是，人就像魔劍一樣各有各的性情與用途，沒辦法將所有的優點揉合在一起。  
殤不患終究是將臉面向凜雪鴉指著自己的陽具，輕輕地用唇肉點碰了下。  
……其實，並沒有想像中的那樣排斥。  
而彷彿是在回應對方的嘗試，凜雪鴉本熟練吞吐著肉柱的唇舌也在初次被殤不患碰觸時頓了一下，接著便刻意模仿似的，殤不患如何碰他，他便怎麼回敬。  
搞得像是在以喪月之夜操控人一樣。  
「唔……」  
同為男性，殤不患自然是知道這般淺嚐比不舔還要磨人，既然都起了頭也不好這般不乾不脆，男人不悅地嘖了聲，便張了嘴將凜雪鴉的肉棒努力吃進嘴裡。  
順應著正期盼著快感的下半身張嘴吮了幾口凜雪鴉的陽具，殤不患這才意識到，這傢伙在口腔裡又脹大了一圈。  
換作任何男性，被人吃進嘴伺候著都會這樣。  
可凜雪鴉分明不是正常的人類。  
記得先前茶餘飯後的閒聊時凜雪鴉吹噓過自己曾習得一種類似禪定的心法，即便是東離第一美人寸絲不掛地躺在床上款擺肢體，定下心來的他也能不為所動。  
但是，儘管看上去實在不像佛門子弟或修行者，既然不似他生性俗躁，掠風竊塵能如此從容地掌握自己的修為，這個男人現在又是抱著什麼心態在與自己交合呢？單純的好意幫助？不可能。想故意在浪巫謠面前抱他？還是說……  
「咕嗚！」  
縱是眼前除卻凜雪鴉的胯間外什麼也看不見，殤不患也隱隱從後穴裡益發失了溫柔的撞擊察覺到浪巫謠的隱隱妒火。  
巫謠……恐怕還在生氣吧。  
「嗚、巫謠……」  
哪怕自己都難以顧好，嘴邊還有陰莖得服務的殤不患口齒不清地叫著樂師的名字。  
而以往只有浪巫謠與殤不患的春宵裡，儘管殤不患會有點不好意思，一般來說浪巫謠在抽插的時候都會低頭注視著他倆結合的部位。看著不患的小洞拚命吸吮著自己，肉壁的收縮夾著陰莖，肉體碰撞產生的聲響、汩汩體液流出的水聲加上不患粗啞而性感的喘息……和不患做愛本來於身於心都是如此快活的一件事，但──  
浪巫謠一低頭，只見在殤不患大開的雙腿間除了他的性器，還有那顆可憎的雪白腦袋。即便自己對性事的認知粗淺、經驗也少，但就算是這樣的自己也會想一邊讓不患發出好聽的叫床、一邊幫不患用手仔細紓緩紓緩前面的部分啊！  
彷彿就像是瞄準了浪巫謠的心思，當樂師低頭時，凜雪鴉也正抬頭對上那雙帶著忿怒的幽深綠眸。  
而且還像是偷腥成功的貓叼著剛得到的魚，凜雪鴉甚至還鼓著腮幫子在幫殤不患口──不，與其說是服務或撫慰，凜雪鴉半睜的艷眸更像是在品味美饌一樣瞇著、上下一起享用著殤不患的滋味。  
明明對不患做了最私密的事，卻又滿臉不在乎今夜過後他們三人的關係會被攪得多亂的模樣。  
看著凜雪鴉如此淫蕩又無所謂的表情，浪巫謠本覺得自己應該擁有的是純粹的怒火。但是他的腦中，卻像抹錯弦似地閃過一個念頭──  
……他也想被不患這樣親吻、這般吮著。想被不患豐厚的唇吸著龜頭，想看不患津津有味地把自己的肉棒和體液一起吃入口中、淫蕩地享用。被自己塞了滿嘴的不患縱使眼角泛起情慾之紅，但那雙帶著水氣的黑眸仍會是好看的吧。  
在西幽時，或許是因為朝夕相處而覺得有男人相伴是理所當然，儘管自己是在上面的那方，浪巫謠並不怎麼強烈地索求過殤不患的肉體。他們當然也會做，但其實頻率不高。別說是要顧慮與他們同行的天命，回收魔劍的同時還要躲避來自黑白兩道的緝捕，無論何時都得小心翼翼，實在少有機會如此忘我地交合──  
「唔、嗯……」  
當聽到已經幾乎無法掌握手口裡凜雪鴉的性器的殤不患的呻吟，回過神的浪巫謠才意識到自己正將殤不患的小腿扛在肩膀上，然後緊抱著對方的大腿、拚命抽插著股間已經溢出汁水的紅腫小洞。  
自己會不會……做得太過了？不患還好嗎？  
浪巫謠才剛這麼想，彷彿是連懊悔的機會都要被奪走，殤不患居然在凜雪鴉的口裡射精──儘管意識大事不妙的殤不患連忙抽離，但發射到一半的濁液就這麼直接濺在凜雪鴉的臉上，看起來並沒有比洩在嘴裡要好。  
哪怕看不見對方的臉，殤不患也意識到自己似乎釋放在不太妙的地方。但他正想放開凜雪鴉勃然挺立的陰莖說點什麼，鬼鳥卻將肉棍硬是往裡邊推進，接著像抽插後穴一樣開始在殤不患張著的嘴裡進出。  
「唔、嗯……」  
太不妙了。殤不患一方面是很想順應兩端同時帶給自己的快樂，但這個願望對如今的自己果然還是太過奢侈。一上一下地被兩人幹著，在夾著浪巫謠的陰莖時鼻腔卻不斷吸入凜雪鴉的氣味──換作平常，他是絕對不會給詐欺師口交的，即便是互相撫慰也不會。可是現在……凜的氣味……唔……  
因為長期張著嘴給人進出，殤不患覺得自己的下巴有點痠，嘴角甚至還不受控地開始滴落渾濁的液體。但即便腦中想過要和凜雪鴉抱怨，殤不患被塞滿陰莖的嘴也只能發出一些不像樣的低吟。  
浪巫謠一面操著殤不患的穴肉，亦瞥見了殤不患澆得凜雪鴉滿臉都是的畫面，本來難得看到總是從容不迫的掠風竊塵出洋相，自己心底應該是要覺得解氣才是。然而，為什麼──  
……凜雪鴉感覺到有什麼撫過自己的臉。  
睫毛上還黏糊著的凜雪鴉勉強睜眼一瞧，除了自己嘴邊的那點可能對方不想要，是浪巫謠的指頭在把自己臉上的、殤不患濺上去的濃稠性液給抹走了。這還不打緊，要命的是，浪巫謠就像對待什麼瓊漿玉液一樣，將手指送到嘴邊、毫無猶豫地吞了下去。  
彷彿是不想讓他專美於前的無聲宣告。又或者，只是單純地想嚐一下殤不患的味道……是這樣嗎？  
凜雪鴉知道自己對浪巫謠的暸解也不算是很多，但趁著凜雪鴉愣著的空檔，殤不患也吐出了凜雪鴉的性器，然後怔怔地望著在仇敵臉上沾走精液吞食的……自己的搭檔。而且殤不患發現自己體內的陰莖，似乎還更加硬挺了。  
──還想要更多。  
和浪巫謠對上眼神的殤不患旋即就讀出了這樣的念頭。  
本來床事上的浪巫謠一向傳統而保守，但剛才……浪巫謠心裡也知道剛才那樣對凜雪鴉有點過了，可那張討厭的臉被不患含著的時候，看起來是那麼地快活……被不患的精液潑濺後，那不知羞恥卻難得紅潤的臉頰也將不患的體液襯得更加可口。  
……掠風竊塵對不患做的事情，他也想做。  
樂師那想要卻怯於明說的慾望，其實殤不患都盡數看在眼中。儘管被浪巫謠與凜雪鴉翻來覆去玩弄的身體還因情熱有點沉重，但殤不患的腦袋並不糊塗，思緒也很清晰……至少他自己認為是。  
「……唔？」  
他知道自己在做什麼。  
殤不患有點艱難地自己把浪巫謠汁水淋漓的肉刃從體內拔了出來，然後在兩個男人面前，自己伏倒在浪巫謠的腿間，用手掂了掂那離開肉穴後依然偉岸的份量，接著也不管那是剛從自己屁股裡拿出來的東西，啵地一聲便毫不猶豫地吃了下去。  
……混著各種體液的肉棒滋味雖令人五味雜陳，卻意外地還在自己能夠忍受的範疇內。  
「不患！」  
浪巫謠本想抽離，他怎麼好意思讓不患這樣舔……殤不患的舌技縱然和他一樣馬馬虎虎，但不患臥在自己胯下，厚唇啾啾地將性器從馬眼、龜頭、溝槽到柱身一寸一寸地往下吞，還像是詢問一樣地抬頭看他，那雙幽黑的清麗雙眸……實在是……  
即便是有心嘗試，浪巫謠也知道殤不患是無法將自己的尺寸完全吃入的。何況方才殤不患已經幫凜雪鴉含了一陣子，現在又……嘴巴應該會很痠吧。  
「夠了……」  
浪巫謠輕拍著殤不患覆著薄汗的背，示意對方其實可以停下也沒關係。浪巫謠不否認他相當喜歡不患埋首於自己腿間的努力模樣，啣著陰莖闔不起口的表情也很棒，但這是兩回事。再怎麼說，也不能只顧著自己快活而忽略不患的感受，更不值得因為自己的些許快感而讓不患勉強自己。  
而此刻，一面給浪巫謠口交著的殤不患卻開始覺得後頭有點空虛。  
畢竟本來在肉穴裡馳騁的陽具現在在自己嘴裡，殤不患沒有多想就騰出食指與中指插了進去。兩三個指節反複戳弄著時不時漏出陽精的後穴，但和實際的陽物相比，這些都只是搔癢罷了。  
好想要……更粗的……  
隨著手指的動作，那些浪巫謠本射在裡頭的濁液有些溢了出來，甚至有幾滴零落地沿著腿部線條滑下，濡濕身下已滿是皺褶的床單。  
這實在是……本來他們行房便是為了用陽氣灌醒不患，現在人還沒清醒，好不容易擠出來的體液就這樣浪費掉實在不好。再說了，浪巫謠方才釋放在裡頭的精液，也許還有其他的用途……  
「在下來堵上吧。」  
穴肉再次被陽具頂出一道狹窄的空間，由於有前幾次的交合，龜頭從後方推進自己的體內時殤不患並沒有感受到疼痛。但截然不同的是，扣著腰的手並沒有金屬指套的觸感、這──  
這雙手、這形狀、這氣息……這不是凜雪鴉嗎！  
吐出性器的殤不患才正要出聲抗議，身後的男人就已經開始動作了。  
「唔……」  
儘管裡頭的東西硬得不像話，凜雪鴉仍像是吊他胃口一樣，只是淺淺地在穴口附近戳插。偶爾稍微伸入個半根攪弄一下嫩肉，便能聽見殤不患沙啞的粗喘。  
凜雪鴉很中意殤不患。  
除了體力佳脾氣好耐他玩這幾點很重要以外，和那些用盡各種手段也要保持青春永駐的扭曲不同，稍有歲月痕跡的成熟男人更合他的胃口。要說的話，若眾人都喜歡新鮮水果，那他偶爾也會想將果實釀酒飲下。  
而且，若是身邊還有其他的調味品，也是別有一番風味──  
儘管已經做過心理準備，但在自己眼前、目睹不患被另一個男人的陽具貫穿……實在是……  
而且是誰都好，為何偏偏是凜雪鴉！  
更惱人的是，殤不患朝著對方翹起的臀部似乎沒有多抗拒就收下了凜雪鴉的性器，而佔了便宜的掠風竊塵也毫不猶豫地扣住殤不患的腰幹了起來。  
不患那裡的滋味浪巫謠自然曉得，但平常喜歡挑釁他的掠風竊塵如今被夾得連看都懶得看自己一眼。殤不患的部分姑且不論，隨著對方嵌入不患的動作越來越大，凜雪鴉卡在喉間的細不可聞的嘆息浪巫謠可是聽得一清二楚。那個總是滿臉從容不迫的男人，沒想到竟然也有情動的時刻。  
……雖然對象是自己的伴侶這點還是讓人相當火大。想到這裡，浪巫謠以手背抹去殤不患臉上的汗液，將更多的自己挺入殤不患的口腔，戲仿著真正的性交般開始抽插殤不患因情慾而比平常還要紅潤不少的嘴唇。  
此刻深陷情慾以致腦袋還有點昏沉的殤不患並沒有想到要去排解凜雪鴉與浪巫謠之間的矛盾，只從嘴裡的陽具感受到今日的巫謠彷彿特別積極。  
以往巫謠自己雖然也會舔他下體，但不曉得是出於什麼想法，同樣的行為反過來巫謠似乎卻不太喜歡──他錯了，不只是隨著動作撞過來的蛋袋，嘴裡滲著前精的粗大陰莖也在悄悄地告訴殤不患，其實浪巫謠和他的傢伙對此受用得很。  
儘管後穴被自己的陽具反覆貫穿，但凜雪鴉仍覺得有哪裡不夠。他並沒有看漏，殤不患哪怕是夾著自己的陰莖，嘴上吸吮浪巫謠的水聲仍大到快能和他這邊的碰撞聲分庭抗禮。  
瞧那顆黑色的腦袋晃的。他可從沒有看過殤不患對性事如此積極。從來沒有過。  
浪巫謠似乎是在揉摸著殤不患的胸肌，凜雪鴉難以看到更細節的動作，但或許、樂師的手指像撥弦一樣不失輕巧地擰著男人的乳首也能被殤不患默許吧。  
那兩人便是如此地默契無間。  
因為體位的緣故，凜雪鴉沒辦法看到現在殤不患是以什麼樣的表情去含著浪巫謠的性器，是因為性欲、還是出於補償心態才這麼殷切嗎？又或者……  
……只有動物才會僅憑本能與直覺行事。可是這還是頭一回，有人讓掠風竊塵產生這個念頭。  
凜雪鴉的手堵氣似地握上了殤不患的性器。能給予男人至高的快樂的、從來就不是只有樂師一個人──  
口腔與後穴皆像被釘入木樁一樣地被男人侵犯著，似乎連扭著身子想盡力迴避這些快感都顯得徒勞。加上胸前和陰莖上的刺激，殤不患很快地就又去了一次。  
「啊、啊……唔……」  
殤不患已經不想數自己今晚究竟交代了幾次，只隱約記得凜雪鴉在他洩身後還刻意擠了擠他吐完陽精的性器，然後用手心盛著那一小灘比第一回釋放稀薄不少的濁液，不由分說地抹在自己的臀瓣。  
也不曉得掠風竊塵是不是故意的，但適才那一下，好似凜一掌拍在他屁股上一樣。  
……羞恥死了。  
剛達到高潮的身子尤為敏感，但快感還在身後與胸前蔓延，口腔裡的濃郁到彷彿隨時都會噴發的雄性氣味更是蠱惑了殤不患的大半理智。  
倏地，殤不患覺得自己腰背一重，隨著凜雪鴉欺上他的身子，那根形狀優美的性器就埋得更深，十下挺進裡總有八九次劃過那致命的一點，戳得殤不患若非還含著浪巫謠的性器，簡直要拋棄自尊喊出來了。  
「嗯……啊、啊哈……」  
凜雪鴉幾乎是要蓄意壓垮對方似地壓在殤不患身上衝刺，對於現在還軟著腿的殤不患來說，要想推開背上那份成年男人的體重也沒這麼容易。何況即便想把凜雪鴉的重量移開，津津有味地吃吞著陰莖的口腔與肉穴卻不受控似地隨著性器的進出開開闔闔，根本無暇去管這麼多。  
殤不患的肉體早已無法忠實反應出自己的意志了。  
被無數次貫穿的後穴已經有點紅腫，卻仍是貪婪地吞食著凜雪鴉的陽具。矜持、倫理、道義……那都是清醒著的腦袋才需要去思考的問題，殤不患的穴肉可不懂得這些，只顧著抬起沾著精液的臀部迎合撞過來的莖幹與卵蛋。菊穴拚命夾著凜雪鴉來犯的陰莖，順應本能地對著帶來快樂的肉棒纏繞緊絞，並妄想讓這個又熱又粗的物事盡可能在裡頭廝磨得更久些。  
儘管情感與戀心能給性事增添風味，雖是這麼說，凜雪鴉卻未曾對哪個床伴付出真心。  
那實在太危險了，這是不被掠風竊塵的驕傲所允許的。以往向來只有他將人視為掌中玩物的份，可沒有別人讓自己起念動心的道理。  
凜雪鴉深知，若是如此頻繁地戳弄殤不患特別有感覺的那塊軟肉，自己想必會被身下的男人絞到洩身吧。但凜雪鴉不是個喜歡交代在別人穴肉裡的個性，準確地說，是不願將床事的主控權拱手他人。  
尤其殤不患又不是要生孩子，和男人歡愛本就沒有那麼多拘束。要不是現在殤不患的身體確實需要，他才不會……嘖。  
凜雪鴉的陰莖正在自己的體內抖著，殤不患知道這是鬼鳥在射精了。印象中，凜雪鴉這樣毫無保留地射在自己體內還是頭一回。  
凜雪鴉究竟是以何居心這般抱著自己呢？殤不患已無暇去思考。  
本人雖說不必再提，但就和上次的龍角解毒一樣，殤不患實在是搞不懂今天的凜雪鴉到底在想什麼。  
……或許自己從來就沒有懂過。  
而儘管自己鮮少將浪巫謠的東西含在嘴裡，肉柱的份量讓他浸著前精的舌頭都有些酥麻。殤不患自然知道這略帶苦澀的腥羶意味著什麼，記得好像要……所以……  
他伸手扣住浪巫謠扶著自己的頭的手腕，讓浪巫謠的精華盡數噴灑在自己的口腔。  
「唔……」  
精液那黏膩的口感無論幾次都不會習慣，但殤不患仍如服藥似地，咕嚕一聲，理所當然地將浪巫謠射出的濁液給咽了下去。  
疲憊不堪的殤不患感覺到凜雪鴉從自己的背上離開了。  
耳邊似乎聽到有人在叫自己，可是現在他連是巫謠的聲音、或是凜的聲音都分不清楚了。  
身體、好沉……頭好暈、好累……  
他闔一下眼……應該……無所謂……吧……


	2. Chapter 2

當殤不患再次恢復意識時，發現自己被半浸在盛滿溫水的浴盆裡，而交合前體內那股惱人的燠熱已消散大半，現在……這兩人是在給自己洗身子嗎？他都三十好幾了，怎還能讓人如此……不對。  
為何背上的觸感並非像是貼著木桶，而是……？  
「巫、巫謠……？」  
眼前的人沒有穿著那身光用看的就很悶熱的大紅袍，而僅有裡頭那件紅色的無袖短衣，捲起褲管站在浴盆旁的樂師黑著一張臉，手上還拿著兩條白色的毛巾。  
既然浪巫謠就在自己眼前，所以說……  
殤不患愣愣地轉過頭去，他想的沒錯，未著寸縷的凜雪鴉就在身後，笑臉盈盈地和自己泡著同一盆水。  
他和凜雪鴉不只是赤裸地靠在一起，在水面之下，凜雪鴉的雙腕甚至還狀似親密地環在他的腰上。  
可能旁人瞧不出什麼端倪，但捏緊毛巾的浪巫謠只是稍微瞇起綠眼，殤不患就看得出來樂師已經不大高興了。況且哪怕巫謠不生氣，一覺醒來發現自己光著身子和男人一起泡在澡盆裡，任誰都會被嚇到的好嗎！  
殤不患連忙想站起來逃離凜雪鴉，可他還沒完全直起腰桿，一時頭暈，浸在水中的腳就不小心滑了一下。跌回去倒不是最打緊的，反正澡桶裡的水也淹不死人，要命的是失去重心時，殤不患本能地想抓個什麼東西扶著，浪巫謠也馬上丟開毛巾衝過來，陰錯陽差地就──  
浪巫謠的腰帶……怎麼……在自己手上？  
儘管浪巫謠在下一秒就即時用手提住自己的褲頭，可在失去腰帶固定的瞬間，殤不患還是不小心看見了浪巫謠的褻褲。  
為了化解尷尬，殤不患連忙將腰帶還給浪巫謠，整理好褲子的浪巫謠也沒說話，完全無視凜雪鴉地默默幫殤不患洗起身子來。  
縱然疲倦，其實倒不至於連這種小事都要人幫忙。但若是讓浪巫謠的手空下來，難保不會再和凜雪鴉起衝突……他目前可沒力氣勸架，還是保持這樣讓浪巫謠有事可以忙好了。  
而剛才……估計是有點抬頭吧，浪巫謠的褻褲被撐起了小小一個腫包，隔著布料竟也能依稀可見那尚未完全興奮起來的凶器。情慾已然萌芽，但讓殤不患驚訝的是剛才那番折騰後，自己都覺得彷彿連骨頭都要被兩人扯散了，但浪巫謠他們居然還能勃起。  
……沒錯。還有另外一根陰莖抵著自己的臀部。  
且從硬度揣想，已褪下外皮的對方說不準比浪巫謠更加精神。  
「你昏倒之後，樂師閣下說什麼都不肯讓我……」凜雪鴉故作委屈地問道：「就這樣抱著？」  
凜雪鴉說是這樣說，但掠風竊塵的陰莖卻一直在自己的臀溝上蹭著，暗示意味不言自明。  
「……唉。」  
殤不患將自己的身子更往水裡沉了一些。  
鬼鳥暫且不論，為何殤不患總有種錯覺，就連本該是正人君子的浪巫謠……也被帶壞了？  
「怎麼啦？」銀白髮絲的男人明知故問地出聲。  
「凜雪鴉，別用你那根東西頂我。」殤不患的語氣裡盡是疲態與無奈。「還有巫謠，你洗同一個地方已經很久了。」  
聞言，浪巫謠還來不及將手從殤不患曲線分明的腹肌上抽離，就聽見殤不患背後的掠風竊塵絲毫不給樂師面子，噗哧一聲地笑了出來。  
……在殤不患這個人身上，他們本是一丘之貉。  
從剛剛抱著殤不患射出時自己就在想，自從在佛像前遇到雨中的旅人，他一直以來積藏於胸中的違和感究竟是什麼。  
是因為眼前的男人百折不摧才特別吸引自己的目光嗎？還是說，是因為看見了刃無鋒身上那份彷彿是要嗤笑自己般的那份強大的溫柔？  
這是掠風竊塵無論如何也──甚至，有生以來凜雪鴉還是頭一回覺得，心裡某個重要的東西被他人偷走了。這樣的自己是何等凡庸、何等愚昧……但或許就和男人的主張一樣，觸碰俗世之樂又有何不可。  
所以這個男人被自己不懷好意地擁抱了之後，也毫無怨言。  
……這對掠風竊塵來說是何等的挫敗感。  
但即便是……不，正是因為如此，好不容易到手的美味就更沒理由鬆手了。  
不想理會凜雪鴉的嘲弄，浪巫謠想換洗殤不患其他地方以掩飾自己的失態。但是，剛才一路從頭臉脖子胸腹這樣直線地洗下來，若是再往下的話……畢竟肉是自己的，剛才都讓殤不患看見什麼浪巫謠心裡有數，眼下他實在是沒有勇氣去洗殤不患的下體。或者說，他不確定要是一個不小心擦槍走火，有著凜雪鴉在旁邊攪局，自己還能不能對不患的肉體保持理智。  
那就先來洗胳膊吧。浪巫謠強作鎮定，拉起殤不患的一條手臂，仔細地開始擦洗起來。  
……但即便只是胳膊，殤不患毫無保留的肉體美還是讓浪巫謠連連走神。  
明明在西幽時偶爾也有這樣互相幫對方洗澡或袒裎相見的時刻，可憑著洗浴的藉口，不斷觸碰著殤不患濕裸的胴體、眼見在水氣朦朧中男人豐滿肌肉的起伏……浪巫謠有點悲哀地發現，自己胯下的那位兄弟一時之間似乎軟不下來了。  
……不行。至少現在不行。等安置好不患再看怎麼處理吧。一向憑直覺行事的浪巫謠也只能想出這個且戰且走的法子。得不到撫慰的器官像是在抗議般地隱隱發疼著，浪巫謠無法在殤不患與凜雪鴉面前伸手去撓，更只能在浴桶邊抿著唇強忍胯下的搔癢感。  
而就在此刻，浪巫謠的手背上似乎有著什麼濕熱的物事滑過……樂師定睛一瞅，發現是男人的嘴唇。從手背、掌心到手指，殤不患細細親吻著那除下白銀指套的手掌，狀似親暱地拉著他的手在指間碎吻。殤不患的動作很輕，像是只想把自己手上的水珠舔掉、又或者是……  
「不患……」浪巫謠喃著。  
他有點想告訴對方，其實不需要做到這地步的。但凜雪鴉還沒離開，他……嗯？  
這水聲並不尋常。  
也許浴桶可以遮掩凜雪鴉的手覆上殤不患的性器的畫面，但洗澡水被輕輕攪動的聲音無法成為耳裡的漏網之魚。果然沒錯，掠風竊塵怎麼可能只是安分地摟著男人什麼都不做。  
反正都已經被發現了。霎時凜雪鴉便察覺浪巫謠神色有異，但一時之間卻沒阻止自己，他也不再遮掩，就順理成章地加大了右手捋動男根的幅度。澡桶裡的殤不患前端被人這樣擼著打手銃，後頭又有凜雪鴉的身子和精神著的陽具頂著，頓時感到些許危機。  
「喂……你、停……」  
紅著臉的殤不患忍不住縮起身子。說來難堪，但在凜雪鴉與浪巫謠都瞧不見的角落，不只他的陰莖高高聳起，甚至連腳趾都因凜雪鴉的磨蹭而興奮地蜷曲。  
一方面是被人握著的快感實在太刺激，另一方面也是因這樣容易動情的身體而羞恥著。若說剛才的交合是不得已才為之，如今浪巫謠來到東離，他也曉得自己不該與凜雪鴉再有這般糾葛……應該是這樣才對。從再見到浪巫謠和聆牙開始，殤不患本想找個時間私下和凜雪鴉把話說清楚。他們雖有過肌膚之親，可凡事終究有個先來後到。何況以浪巫謠的性子，怎麼可能受得了這樣的……孰料內心揣度還沒來得及化為言語，災難總是來得比預料的更快。  
這白紙非但包不住火，似乎還燒得他屍骨無存。  
自己喊的這幾聲凜雪鴉不可能沒聽見，赧著臉的殤不患見好好說沒有用，於是便用自己的背輕拱著掠風竊塵、希望對方停下這越界的舉動。  
這種小動作在盜賊眼裡不過是調情般的推擠。調情很好，他喜歡調情。正是擁有充滿人味的情感與慾望，才能將性愛襯托得更加美麗──這也是他自身所缺乏的東西。  
所以這個玩具他不想輕易放手。  
至於浪巫謠，則是覺得這樣的殤不患真是可愛過份。望向眼前的人兒在水氣氤氳的浴盆裡紅著臉輕喘著，發抖著的身體甚至讓人無法分辨是在推凜雪鴉還是……看得浪巫謠的胯間更是硬得發疼，一時之間竟呆愣在原地目不轉睛，連一句話也說不上來。  
一股妒火自腹部升至胸中。  
自從母親死後，從來就沒敢對什麼抱持期待的自己因為被不患深深吸引，所以才有了今日的浪巫謠。若然如此，這點自私與佔有的慾望縱然下流，應該也是能被原諒的存在。  
……儘管不患這麼好，會想伸手觸碰、想擁入懷中是理所當然。但凡事總有先後順序，不患也曾說過心悅於他──那自己的行為便是有正當性的。  
「啊……」  
浪巫謠絲毫不在意自己的褲子會被地板沾濕，跪在浴桶前就吻上了殤不患。  
殤不患的口腔除了掠風竊塵的菸草味薰得他難受，還有濃郁的精液氣味也讓人起了想乾嘔的衝動。浪巫謠知道自己不能退卻，彷彿是刻意親熱給凜雪鴉看、又或者是想抹去那些不屬於他們倆的味道。吻技依然差勁，浪巫謠的親吻比往常都還要激烈與持久。甚至在樂師的舌頭擦過男人的舌尖時，那隻總是在彈琴撫弦的右手，竟悄悄撫上殤不患的胸膛。  
終於在開始缺氧的前一瞬分開彼此，浪巫謠還帶著熱氣的吐息像愛撫一樣吹在殤不患的臉上，但暗下色來的綠眸直視著男人，摻著魔音的冰冷質問讓對方無所遁逃。  
「……選吧。」  
先前那是形勢所迫，自己再怎麼不願意都只能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但眼下不患的異常狀況已經排除，意識看起來也沒有問題──那就是該把話說清楚的時候了。  
「……巫、巫謠。」  
殤不患狀似親暱地親過浪巫謠因憤怒而發紅的眼角，接著舔了口樂師滿是墜飾、極其敏感的耳朵。「一直跪著……膝蓋會痛吧。」  
「可是、你……」還沒說清楚啊。  
「巫謠。」殤不患有些沙啞地重複了一遍青年的名字。「……我說過了。」  
──男人選的是自己。毫無猶豫。  
意識到這點的浪巫謠，終於放下自己心中的巨石。  
不曉得是出於什麼原因，那低沉的渾厚嗓音總有種讓人信服的頻率。既然不患都這麼說了，再糾結下去也顯得難看……不過，澡還是得洗下去的。  
……他要把殤不患全身上下、洗得乾乾淨淨。  
「巫謠，你……唔……」  
不等男人喉間的困惑說出口，樂師便再次用自己的唇堵住殤不患的嘴。  
好開心。不患還是自己的。浪巫謠不確定剛才殤不患的意識有多清晰，更不曉得自己不在的時候，那個掠風竊塵又是──不想那種事了。此刻浪巫謠內心的激動加上胯下的躁動，也容不得他再繼續細細地用水洗殤不患的身體。  
……浪巫謠暗自下定決心，要用他的方式把不患洗乾淨。就像他們第一次交合時那樣。啖劍太歲行走江湖多年，老早就不是個雛……這點浪巫謠自己當然了然於胸。他不介意這些、就如同不患也不在乎自己那骯髒的過往一樣。  
將凜雪鴉的手拍掉後，樂師迫不及待地簡單將男人的身體用水沖了個遍，也不問過對方就攔腰抱起，甚至連頭髮都沒弄乾，就這樣一路滴淌著水往屏風外的床鋪走去。  
如此濕潤的不患，看起來更加可口了。  
而既然殤不患已經醒了，要幫殤重新洗乾淨的第一個地方──自然是那被他和掠風竊塵幹到直至現在都還有點闔不起來的後穴。浪巫謠扳開殤不患的大腿，被凜雪鴉摸到半勃的性器下是仍然濕漉的濃密體毛。用手指順了順那黑亮的毛叢後，越過會陰，浪巫謠指腹便悄然無聲地落在殤不患尚有些紅腫的穴口上。  
剛才在洗身的時候已經流了不少到澡桶裡，此刻即便是插進手指去摳，也幾乎挖不出什麼白濁的性液。浪巫謠自己沒有被人使用後門的經驗，他不確定這樣的異物留在體內會不會鬧肚子，更不確定殤不患會不會因此感到不適，所以行房時多少有點顧忌。再說此刻不患的肚子裡若還有精液，那也是混著凜雪鴉的──他沒有要嫌棄殤不患的意思，只是不知為何，自從聽見了那樣的事，浪巫謠就前所未有地想讓殤不患的身體被塗上自己的氣味。  
……心思單純的青年並不曉得這叫做佔有慾。  
由於殤不患的身體還沒忘卻剛才的幾輪性事，浪巫謠的食指與中指幾乎可說是暢行無阻地在殤不患的後穴進出著。殤不患知道樂師的意思，即便他已經有點累了，理解這個行為背後的意義的殤不患沒有出聲阻止青年的侵犯，而是張著腿任由青年破開他的一切。  
殤不患本來以為，胯下已經一柱擎天浪巫謠會等不及地抱著他的腰，猴急地將陰莖擠進他的肉裡……就像浪巫謠初次抱他的那個夜晚一樣。情竇初開的處男第一次抱人，縱是有些遲疑與膽怯，年輕人卻還是掩不了被慾火燒著的那股毛毛躁躁……  
然而浪巫謠沒有。  
也許是見著那快要比嘴唇還要紅潤的小穴，想到殤不患今夜已經受了多少折磨，浪巫謠最終仍選擇了妥協，強壓著性子將自己的陽具抵在殤不患的股間磨蹭，但似乎並沒有要真的放進去的意思。  
「唔……」  
眼見浪巫謠先是在自己的股間蹭了幾下，便帶著一絲遺憾的神色垂下眼簾，將殤不患本是開著的雙腿合攏。倘若沒猜錯的話，青年這麼做應該是想用腿來……嘖。  
……都已經做到這種程度，怎麼又臨陣退怯了呢。  
光是在外面磨蹭可遠遠滿足不了的啊。  
「……巫謠。」男人出聲叫住了樂師。  
捕捉到聲音的浪巫謠身軀一僵，本來要接著的動作也戛然而止。  
浪巫謠單純的性子殤不患是再清楚不過了。對惡徒毫不容赦，對善人卻處處護短。加上浪巫謠剛才一直盯著他的下體瞧，想必又是擔心自己才不敢繼續吧。  
要想讓躊躇不前的巫謠放下顧慮的法子不是沒有，畢竟過去也不是沒發生過類似的狀況，浪巫謠這個人什麼都好，就是太過為他著想這點……雖然把這說成對方的缺點不妥，可或許是上半夜的性戲太過激烈，殤不患能感受到身體還在叫囂著想要更多，實在是受不住這般幾乎讓人發瘋的消磨。  
眼下也顧不了通往浴室的屏風沒被拉起，在澡桶裡翹腳泡著的凜雪鴉還瞇起眼瞅向他們這裡，一臉就是等著看好戲的模樣……殤不患並沒有被限制住活力的腿腳輕輕撥開浪巫謠的手，接著纏上浪巫謠精瘦的腰際。  
「……不進來嗎？」  
都做到這個份上了，即使自己都已經是老大不小的人，對這檔事早沒了什麼矜持與羞怯，但奈何他的伴侶本就悶騷，又不愛說話，總不能為了溝通而在房事裡帶上那把總是幫主人開口的聒噪琵琶──那樣自己包準會痿掉的──因此縱使殤不患從未用心鑽研此道，但老實如他卻也懂得幾個撩撥青年的技倆。  
儘管浪巫謠外表乍看冷淡，可畢竟還是男人，除卻那個有點麻煩的嗓子，本質上對方的七情六慾還是和普通人沒什麼兩樣的……甚至更為單純。  
樂師眼眸裡的墨綠很明顯地閃爍過什麼，殤不患知道這是他的情人開始動搖了。  
這招能行。  
用雙手支撐著身體重心的殤不患抬起腰身，若有似無地用自己的大腿兩側擦過浪巫謠的腰。不僅如此，縱然沒有實際碰到，彼此卻也能感受到對方的下半身傳來的燥熱、體液的味道融進空氣之中的腥氣、以及……  
「……夫、夫君？」


	3. Chapter 3

──夫君。  
當殤不患附在他耳畔、呵著氣似地這麼說時，有一瞬間浪巫謠幾乎要以為，自己的理智會像斷掉的琴弦般應聲崩裂。習樂多年，手指被斷弦彈到時那烙印在腦海裡的疼痛已揮之不去。樂師無法忘記那種手感，如同他怎樣也忘卻不了眼下這般彷彿連頭腦都為之顫抖的震懾。  
浪巫謠自然理解不患這是被情慾逼急了，這大而化之的男子平時是斷不會使出這樣的挑逗來。殤不患走跳江湖已有半生，凡事總是說成大白話，並不似自己這個吟遊詩人聽慣風花雪月，雅緻的詩詞與隱晦情話這人是半句不會，可哪怕如此，身下的男人都能把自己逼至如此絕境。  
不過這正是他愛慕不患的地方。  
……好吧。不患如此想要和自己合而為一，那便給他、全部給他。  
這些年來，啖劍太歲橫奪西幽全國幾十把刀劍，早已是樹敵無數。可唯獨自己這一柄，是浪巫謠心甘情願餵給他的魔劍，且無論幾次都不曾厭煩。  
「唔嗯……巫、巫謠……啊……」  
儘管龜頭剛欺上來時還在發顫，但現在除卻囊袋以外的部分，已全部埋進殤不患的肉裡。  
眼下自己是字面意義上地被浪巫謠的陽根給貫穿了。  
浪巫謠看向兩人的交合處，被撐開的紅腫穴口艱難地含著巨物的模樣實在有幾分可憐，光是瞥過眼都要生起憐憫之心。可是浪巫謠知道現在並非擔心不患而裹足不前的時候，而是給予用如此溫暖的、最私密的器官夾著自己的男人更多快樂的時刻。  
「……我來了。」  
狀似沒頭沒尾的宣告後，浪巫謠一面圈著身下的胴體抽插起來，一面像信徒膜拜偶像般仔細而虔誠地吻過殤不患的胸脯、輪流吸啜那對挺尖的乳粒。浪巫謠不帶力氣地輕輕啃咬過鎖骨，像含住蛋袋時小心翼翼地啣起喉結吮了幾口。樂師幾乎要將自己的唾液塗遍似地吻過殤不患的臉龐，就連耳殼內外都被仔細地舔舐過後，浪巫謠才終於再次湊上殤不患的嘴唇。  
殤不患的唇肉厚而性感，樂師用自己的兩片唇瓣合力夾著後仔細品嘗過發現，明明一直是同一個不患，男人的滋味似乎是比剛才好上不少……或只是因為自己越吃越上癮了也說不定。  
而深陷於情慾的泥淖中、在雙腿被拉開到極致的同時，覺得有點頭昏的殤不患自然想索取一些餘裕。可惜的是，當他張開嘴想幫助自己呼吸時，侵入口腔的並非冷冽的新鮮空氣，而是浪巫謠如同他的音樂般激昂且熱情的舌。  
浪巫謠的軟舌如刷琴似地掃過男人的牙齒與口腔，樂師緊湊的出招使得殤不患覺得自己實在快無法換氣，忍不住就想推開對方。但用錯方式的殤不患非但沒能獲得正常呼吸的權利，連本來用以推開浪巫謠的粉肉都被樂師逮個正著，一頂一勾、便順理成章地和浪巫謠的舌尖糾纏起來。在這場攻防戰裡，毫無防備的殤不患可說是潰不成軍，完全敗給青年全憑本能的野性攻勢，連自嘴角流下的唾液都無暇顧及。  
殤不患盡己所能地向樂師敞開身體，隨著柱身與肉囊的反覆撞擊，他倆的交合處傳來不堪入耳的水聲與肉體的碰撞聲響，參雜在彼此的喘息之間──耳力極佳的浪巫謠肯定聽得一清二楚。殤不患在對方將臉埋在自己脖頸的前一瞬間，瞥見了那頭橘髮下半掩著的、因情潮紅透的耳根。  
先不論原因，今夜這一而再再而三地擁抱實在有點過頭，連浪巫謠都對自己的衝動感到幾分羞恥。喜歡不患是天經地義，但抓著男人一起洩慾前好歹也該看看場合，不患才稍有恢復，就挺著肉棍在人家體內馳騁的自己……實在是……唔？  
下個瞬間，本來只是順應著樂師被操幹的男人環住浪巫謠的脖頸，雙腿也纏著腰背，一個使力後浪巫謠就被身上的殤不患按倒在床榻上。  
「……」  
浪巫謠帶著詢問的眼神抬頭看人，只見殤不患紅著一張臉張開腿半跪在他身上，手裡還握著剛剛翻身時不慎滑出的性器。  
而殤不患的另一隻手往旁邊撐著身體，精實的腹肌迎著他挺起，殤不患就這麼面向浪巫謠將兩腿分得更開。毫無贅肉的緊實曲線將浪巫謠的視線帶往殤不患的腿間，男人小心翼翼地扶著浪巫謠勃起的那處，抖著手把他的龜頭塞回後穴。  
「嗯……」  
本來對方的主動求歡已是意外之喜，殤不患不怎麼會拒絕性愛，可或許是年紀使然，讓他自己主動騎在小自己快十歲的男人身上扭腰求歡還是有些拉不下臉，因此他們從前並不太常用這個姿勢。孰料待到殤不患在浪巫謠身上坐定後，本來扶著陰莖的手空了出來，於是男人乾脆將兩隻手都用來支撐身體，上半身稍稍往後傾斜，濕潤的淡色肉洞一張一闔地吸吮著浪巫謠的陽具，隨著反覆地抬腰與下沉，穴口像殤不患上面的嘴一樣津津有味地吃著血脈賁張的肉棒。稍微退出時，柱身的筋脈上都還沾著他們彼此的體液。  
「呼……啊哈……」  
幾乎在浪巫謠抬腰的同時藉著體重用力坐下，硬挺的陽具便更加深入。隨著身上的人奮力扭著身體索求快感，殤不患翹起的陰莖也一搖一顫地在浪巫謠的眼前顫著。  
殤不患的後頭還在貪歡，腰上搖著的幅度也益發大了，莖柱與囊袋這樣甩著肯定不大好受。浪巫謠本是出於好心才握住對方的分身，孰料手上的琴繭才剛擦過肉柱，殤不患嘴邊的呻吟就洩出了一聲媚意。  
「唔……」  
從前在西幽時，浪巫謠可沒少聽過殤不患在床上發出的聲音，甚至連男人更下流的模樣他也見過。對浪巫謠來說，儘管人類會用動作或言語掩蓋真相，可聲音是完全騙不了人的──或者說，是瞞不過西幽第一樂師的耳朵。  
紅著耳根的殤不患低垂下頭、意圖以未被紮起的髮絲遮掩臉龐的羞恥模樣實在太過可愛，浪巫謠自己卻不想這麼早就交代在殤不患的肉穴裡。於是他便刻意放慢了抬腰撞擊的速度，一來是讓不患緩緩、二來也是想與對方溫存得久些。  
而察覺到自己體內本一跳一跳地蹭撞著的陽具逐漸慢了下來，殤不患先是望向浪巫謠──畢竟今晚的風波太多，滿是汗水的秀麗俊臉上是藏著一絲倦意，可堅定的神色裡卻沒有半點退讓，因情動而濕潤的綠眸甚至還有幾分情慾，而且映得全是他的身影。  
看得殤不患都有點不好意思了。  
浪巫謠的撞擊是緩了下來，可是相較於剛才如細雨般快而密集的觸碰，浪巫謠的每一下深入都像是想把自己掏空一樣緊緊嵌入再退出，有好幾次龜頭甚至都到了皺摺的入口處，彷彿隨時都會從他的肉道裡滑出一樣。  
然而，就是在他幾乎要以為肉棒要離開時，浪巫謠又會將肉柱不由分說地撞回後穴深處，碩大的龜頭不由分說地劈開狹隘的甬道，害得殤不患不得不又小聲地叫了起來。  
「唔、巫謠……啊啊！」  
因接踵而來的情事而有點脫力的身子不禁向前傾，本來直挺的陰莖在殤不患胯下看起來也有些委屈，浪巫謠忍不住再次以手刺激起了對方的性器。  
撫過瑰紅色的前端與深粉色的柱身，但這次可不只是撫摸而已，浪巫謠幾乎是要將男人一口一口地全部吞食入腹般再次積極起來，無論是呻吟還是更多的索求，他想自己都會滿足不患。  
浪巫謠的撞擊是緩了下來，可是相較於剛才如細雨般快而密集的侵犯，浪巫謠的每一下深入都像是想把自己掏空一樣緊緊嵌入再退出，有好幾次龜頭甚至都退到了皺摺的入口處，彷彿隨時都會從他的肉道裡滑出一樣。  
然而，就是在他幾乎要以為肉棒要離開時，浪巫謠又會將肉柱刻意撞回後穴深處，碩大的龜頭不由分說地劈開狹隘的甬道，害得殤不患不得不又小聲地叫了起來。  
「唔、巫謠……啊啊！」  
因接踵而來的情事而有點脫力的身子不禁向前傾，本來直挺的陰莖在殤不患胯下看起來也有些委屈，浪巫謠忍不住再次以手刺激起了對方的性器。  
撫過瑰紅色的前端與深粉色的柱身，但這次可不只是觸摸而已，浪巫謠幾乎是要將男人吞食入腹般再次積極起來。不只特意輕搓男人敏感的溝槽，偶爾還會往那溢著清液的馬眼摳壓，青筋浮現的莖幹部分更是被其餘的手指握著賣力擼動。無論是呻吟還是更多的索求，他想自己都會滿足不患。  
就如同無論多少他都會填滿不患，儘管下身的酥麻開始促使自己躁動，並不想太早結束的浪巫謠早將兩人身下的肉體碰撞聲給收入耳裡。而手中一跳一顫的莖柱開始沁出前精，得以指腹抵住才能止住從精口湧上的清液……  
想著男人怕是無處支撐，浪巫謠將正因快感無法宣洩而不斷顫抖、甚至連扭著腰與他糾纏都快忘了的殤不患拉近自己，輕咬那黑裡摻白的髮絲下的耳垂，示意對方靠在自己身上也無妨。  
平日並肩作戰時殤不患與浪巫謠的身板相去無幾，可經過歲月鍛鍊的男人終究還是有點份量的。幾乎脫力的殤不患已經無法曲著腿跪在浪巫謠的身上抬放腰際而不將體重壓上去，眼下除卻摟著浪巫謠、因樂師帶來的快樂渾身發顫，殤不患確實已是什麼也做不了了。  
察覺到手中溫熱的硬棍又脹了些，浪巫謠明知再怎麼壓抑也是徒勞，過分限制男人洩身反倒可能害對方不適……但再一下下就好、這次他想和不患一起交代。  
主意既定，浪巫謠忍不住將自己的手掌稍稍向內圈得更緊，感到貼著掌心的筋脈更為賁張，浪巫謠壓著精孔的指腹也跟著施了點勁。慾望無處釋放的殤不患即便已軟了腰身，也不曉得是出於快感的打顫、還是被已經坐起身子的樂師幹得搖晃，兩條大開的腿腳不聽使喚地在殤不患的下半身胡亂抖著。就連本該迎合浪巫謠侵犯而隨之抬放的臀部也彷彿如長在別人身上似地，每當青年如浪潮般的撞擊拍上來時，他甚至忘了該怎麼用屁股蛋去拱浪巫謠的胯間、抑或是欲迎還羞地縮退半步，好讓浪巫謠的東西撞得更深也肏得更用力。  
……他以為只要是動物，交配行為就是一點即通的事情。但有這麼一瞬間，殤不患發現自己居然連這樣的本能都渾然忘卻。  
但殤不患仍記得清楚，浪巫謠喜歡在床事時聽自己喊他名字。不是天籟吟者、不是弦歌斷邪、就只是浪巫謠而已。只要他輕喃著巫謠二字，就是寡言冷淡的樂師也會大膽起來，更加激烈地向他示愛。哪怕卵袋撞過來的幅度都讓殤不患有些疼了，青年卻像吃了春藥似地猛烈操幹著那已經難以閉合的菊穴──  
──錯了。那是從過往性戲裡翻找而出的經驗談。這次的攻勢實在太過，殤不患甚至連浪巫謠的名字都沒能喊住口，一張嘴全是七零八落的呻吟。肉壁裡，堅挺的龜頭不斷擦過他的軟處，越是受到刺激他越是緊縮自己，而像是受到褒美般地，被夾緊的浪巫謠以為殤不患這是舒服到和自己求歡，更是肆無忌憚地往那點戳頂。  
除了從交合處蔓延開來的快感，殤不患的眼前可說是僅剩一片雪色，就好似浪巫謠當年的飄飄然的一身白衣，彷彿他隨時都會失去意識暈眩過去。浪巫謠每次退開後瞬間挺進，就似在腦中那片雪地一樣的空白潑上赭墨，猶如浪巫謠初披紅蓮似地奪人魂魄。而短時間內肉體被千百回地反覆摧折褻玩還不給釋放，殤不患只覺得自己快要喪失心神了，就是傳聞中的陰曹地府大概也未必會這般嚴懲惡人吧。  
而當浪巫謠將他重新按回床榻上猛力抽插時，殤不患是舒爽得連腳趾都不自覺地蜷曲起來。浪巫謠如雄獸般蟄伏在自己身上，一言不發地專注在下半身的進出。固定住他的那雙手已是無暇，斗大的汗珠順著浪巫謠的輪廓從臉龐、髮絲與肌肉下滑，幾滴溫熱的液體與樂師的氣味一併落在殤不患光裸的身子上。  
「巫、唔嗯……不……放……啊！」  
反覆交合的次數早就多到數不清，腦袋像後穴一樣被浪巫謠幹進來的快感捅得亂七八糟，在情慾的面前，殤不患那語焉不詳的求饒根本起不了作用。殤不患本不想這麼做，奈何實在是癢到讓他覺得彷彿連卵蛋都要炸開，殤不患拍掉樂師骨節分明的手，並馬上將男人扣進自己的懷抱封鎖住動作，臀部也夾得更緊，直到浪巫謠埋在他體內的躁動抽了抽莖體，總算是釋放在裡頭了。  
與此同時，殤不患陰莖頂端的小孔也像是失禁似地再次迸射出濁液，經過一夜旖旎，身下男人排出的份量已然不多並不是什麼大事，令浪巫謠吃驚的，是緊貼著自己的、殤不患的胸部……居然一片濕潤。  
而且他能肯定，這不是什麼汗水或眼淚，更不只是剛才殘留在身上的洗澡水，而是……  
「啊……？」  
見眼角還泛著潮紅的浪巫謠頓時變了臉色，詫異地將視線瞥向自己，加上胸前溫熱異常的觸感……一看到自己流淌著淺濁液體的胸口，直到剛才都還浸淫在浪巫謠帶給自己的快樂裡，殤不患也嚇到叫了出聲。  
他活了三十多年，橫越西幽東離都還沒聽說過男人的乳頭也能泌出……奶水？乳汁？可以這樣稱呼嗎？那不是雌性生物用來哺育孩子的東西嗎？為什麼自己會……  
而即便再怎麼沒有與異性接觸的經驗，浪巫謠也知道他的男性搭檔突然這樣絕對大有問題，無論是人類還是動物，產乳應該都是雌性才會有的行為吧？但更反常的恐怕是自己，眼見殤不患的胸肌被沾上了一層薄薄的液體，泛著水光的胸肉厚實而飽滿，挺翹的乳首上、甚至還沾有一些沒滴乾淨的乳汁，好像……很好吃的樣子……  
……不行！浪巫謠舔了口唇，眼下是關心殤不患的狀情況最要緊，怎還能想這些有的沒的！何況不患現在肯定是最困擾的人，他怎能還滿腦子想著那檔事。浪巫謠連忙甩甩頭，希望一併甩開自己腦中那些不合時宜的下流想法，卻看到不知何時，又多了一雙不是自己的手，伸向殤不患溢著淡淡奶香的蜜色胸脯──  
「欸、你別……嗯……」  
「或許是龍角的作用吧。男性泌乳是少見，但也絕非不可能。」剛出浴的凜雪鴉一雙手臂還沾著洗澡水，髮尾甚至也僅是隨便打了個結收著，但雙手卻十分自然地揉起殤不患的胸部，兩顆乳粒也沁出更多汁液。「積在裡面不好喔。」  
凜雪鴉一邊按摩著殤不患的上身，不顧對方被搓弄得呻吟連連，更沒有回頭去看臉已經黑掉的浪巫謠，掠風竊塵一面動作，一面衝著殤不患的臉笑道：「……這只是暫時的，排出來就沒事了。不過比起用揉的……還有更有效的方法喔。」  
而所謂更有效的方法，便是以外力將蓄積在殤不患胸中的奶水給引出來──用更直白點的話說，就是用嘴來吸吮。  
「在下的手按下去的時候，就有勞你給殤大俠幫忙了。」明明男人的胸部泌出乳汁是何等詭異的景色，可凜雪鴉非但沒有別開視線，一如往常的語氣更像是見怪不怪般地平穩。「別用牙齒哦。」  
「……」  
此刻不想和凜雪鴉說話、更不想和他人談起自己即將去幫不患吸奶的浪巫謠刻意別過那暗紅的視線，僅是如預備動作般將嘴唇貼上殤不患的乳頭，淡淡的液體便沾上自己的唇。即便沒有刻意按壓使其噴出汁液，男人的胸前仍是一片濕潤。  
真是麻煩你了，那種東西不用喝吐掉也行──這是乳汁主人的說法。若是母親哺育嬰孩的泌乳，殤不患可能還多少會保持著點敬意。不過既然是自己的體液、又是莫名出現的男人的奶，殤不患倒是覺得趕緊擠一擠吸一吸了事才好，扔了也無所謂。  
殤不患雖有著健美的肌肉線條，但相較於豐厚的胸肌，殤不患的乳暈不大、乳頭哪怕勃起也僅是小小的一對，是不必將嘴張得大開也能整粒含入的類型。在過往的性交中，這兩點敏感之處浪巫謠自然是不會輕易放過的，只要以手指或嘴唇輕輕擦過，不患便會發出悅耳的聲音，所以他很喜歡男人的這裡，並不想把這對胸部讓他人染指。  
可既然事出無奈……若凜雪鴉能摸的話，沒道理他不能碰不患的胸部──吸出奶水又如何？縱是像個孩子般在人前叼著乳頭有些羞恥，可一來這是在幫不患的忙，二來也是隱隱起了與凜雪鴉較勁的競爭心。在凜雪鴉的纖長指頭開始動作的同時，浪巫謠亦跟著收起口腔，試圖以嘴唇上的力氣將乳汁給吸出。  
淡濁色的溫暖液體一股一股地澆射進浪巫謠的嘴裡，灌溉著擁有魔性的嗓子。都是二十多的人了，浪巫謠早沒了嬰孩時期的記憶，可一面吸吮著殤不患的乳頭，他竟在心中漾起了莫名的安心感。  
殤不患的乳汁比精液還要稀淡不少，嚴格說起來雖帶著點甘香，總體上的味道不算濃郁，卻還是讓浪巫謠將紅髮撥至耳後、顫著臉頰一口接著一口地吸吮。最開始的時候，還是由凜雪鴉一邊揉擠著殤不患的胸部使其排出剩餘的奶水，孰料浪巫謠是越吸越渾然忘我，最後還自己搭上手來一起推按著男人的胸，右邊沒了就轉向另一邊榨取，飢渴的姿態猶如餓了許久的幼獸。  
凜雪鴉甚至沒有看漏，在吸食作業的後半段，浪巫謠甚至還陶醉似地閉上雙眼，全心全意享用著來自戀人的乳汁。而殤不患是半放棄似地用手捂著自己的眼臉，不願直視自己的雙峰被兩男四手地百般玩弄，但隨著浪巫謠的喉間發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲響、加上凜雪鴉的悶笑，即便看不見畫面也能猜出發生了什麼事。  
浪巫謠把他的東西吞下去了。  
「巫謠，夠了……唔……」  
浪巫謠正揉著那對被吸吮到有些紅腫的乳首，希望能藉此舒緩對方的疼痛。聽到殤不患在小聲地叫喚自己的名字，於是樂師扳開男人遮著臉的手，幸好除了不太願意和他對上視線外，殤不患看起來是已無罣礙。  
接下來的話，應該……好好休息便是了。  
但就是有人不想讓殤不患休息。  
某種程度上比西幽第一樂師還要靈巧的舌尖劃過殤不患的胸膛，捲起幾滴遺漏在外的乳汁納入口中。殤不患還來不及抗議自己胸前的濕熱觸感，那人的舌就已經離開男人的胸肌。由於未加以防備，殤不患本就半張著喘息的嘴很輕鬆地就被那被挾帶著乳香、以及菸草氣味的不速之客給闖入。  
明明殤不患現在已經沒有理由了。無論是隻身流浪異鄉的寂寞、又或是藥引的影響……大家都曾給自己找過無數藉口，可是眼下浪巫謠就在眼前，殤不患卻發現自己還是被凜雪鴉……吻得很舒服。  
若是第一次被偷襲、第二次就嚴詞拒絕還有能辯駁的餘地，可是當凜雪鴉抽開唇舌換氣，再次深入他的時候，殤不患發現自己竟然沒有避開。  
……是避不開、還是不想迴避呢。  
掠風竊塵的親吻和他的為人一樣，總是能在他人的不經意間偷走最重要的事物。  
待到懷裡的男人被吻得是意亂情迷，凜雪鴉卻在離殤不患的嘴唇僅有一根指頭的距離忽然停了下來不再動作，唯獨溫熱的氣息還徐徐吹拂在彼此的臉龐。  
白髮男子那張豐潤而美味的嘴唇就近在咫尺，殤不患知道只要自己稍微抬頭就能貼上去與其纏綿一番，可是──  
正當殤不患還在躊躇時，浪巫謠的唇舌卻先貼了過來。  
「唔、巫謠……啊……」  
本來凜雪鴉與浪巫謠的吻應當是迥然相斥的氣息，可或許是乳汁的味道中和了彼此的劍拔弩張，兩人留在口腔裡的氣味也逐漸藉著奶味融合在一塊。可即便如此，殤不患仍能從浪巫謠比平常還要急躁的動作裡，察覺到一絲絲與以往不同的焦躁。  
雙唇分開之際，樂師竟已撫上他因方才胸前的吸吮而再次抬頭的肉柱。雖是略為起了反應，但莖幹還是半軟的，經過這一夜的折騰，殤不患心底暗想若還要再做，實在是有點過了。  
……可惜的是，明明腦中早已警鈴大作，隨著浪巫謠的撫弄，他還是忍不住把腿張開了。  
浪巫謠瞇起綠眸，只見殤不患那未能完全闔起的艷紅穴眼一顫一顫地吐著濁液，像是邀請人似地泛著淫蕩的光澤，尤其是最外圍的軟肉上，甚至還附著一圈白沫……  
「……不患。」西幽第一樂師的美聲裡難得聽起來有些沙啞。  
殤不患知道，這是浪巫謠在硬撐著理智忍耐著，就連握著男人的命根的手也在隱隱顫抖。而浪巫謠若非忖度著多休息可能對不患才是最好，理當用手幫男人排出就好、這就夠了。  
其餘的，僅是自己對殤不患微不足道的佔有慾。  
然而就在幾乎同一個瞬間，凜雪鴉的食指就在浪巫謠的眼前、探進了殤不患的肉洞裡。  
「你……」  
「痛嗎？」凜雪鴉不由分說地又推入一個指節，臉色也不像是在和殤不患調笑，沉聲問道：「龍角的熱可還有淤積？」  
殤不患艱難地晃了晃腦袋。他無法好好說明，可方才的那種悶燠感確實是已經煙消雲散，儘管取而代之的，是被眼前這兩個男人輪番玩弄產生的燥熱……但兩者的差異自己還能辨清。  
「真的？」凜雪鴉裝出一副不相信的樣子繼續危言聳聽。「不患大俠別因為怕我們擔心逞強喔。」  
誰和你逞強──殤不患才剛想對凜雪鴉翻白眼，孰料視線掃過浪巫謠的臉，孰料樂師也是滿臉憂心，甚至連制止掠風竊塵的行為都忘了。  
「……我沒事。」  
殤不患頓了一下，因為這句話其實是真假摻半的謊言。說有事嘛，龍角的熱毒確實是退了；若說無事……凜雪鴉那傢伙的手指不只插入，甚至還趁浪巫謠盯著自己的臉看時在裡頭悄悄地轉動著，自己又怎麼可能無動於衷！  
「沒事？希望如此。」出乎殤不患與浪巫謠的意料，凜雪鴉忽然側頭正面樂師，向青年提議道：「在下倒是覺得……唔，要摸摸看嗎？」  
不要！不要掉入掠風竊塵的陷阱裡呀──這人一定又在想方設法讓他們被牽著鼻子走！殤不患本想開口點醒心思單純的樂師，奈何浪巫謠本就是個行動派，又或者是不甘心只有凜雪鴉侵入男人的肉穴，居然就這麼順著詐欺師的話語，也打了一根指頭進到殤不患的身體。  
「唔……」  
比起陽具的馳騁，兩根指頭其實對已經被充分開拓的殤不患來說並不算什麼，何況以男性來說，凜雪鴉與浪巫謠的手指都算偏纖細的。只是這樣被不同的男人一起進入後穴……就是僅有手指頭，也讓人覺得相當奇怪。  
殤不患的後穴被兩男的食指侵犯著。更讓人難耐的是，浪巫謠的另一隻手還在自己身上游走著。即便避開了那對紅腫的乳首，但從腰腹、大腿內側乃至性器，皆不約而同地留下樂師的溫度。  
自己雖是也被撩起了性慾，但如果可以的話，殤不患還是想用手幫巫謠先再弄出來一次。在他們正式交往前，殤不患原先以為浪巫謠是個對男女情愛興致缺缺的人，理所當然對床笫之事也應該沒有太多興致……結果他的猜想只對了一半。  
俊秀的青年對女人毫無興趣，然一旦被刺激過頭，便會褪去如外表般美麗的皮囊，暴露出最原始的慾望。在西幽的大多數時間裡，他們都在忙著躲避皇軍與禍世螟蝗的手下，更沒有人會像凜雪鴉這樣在他倆之間周旋。掠風竊塵將他們的關係百般翻弄，自己的身體亦被各種快感攪得一團糊塗，彷彿連思考都有些吃力了。  



End file.
